


一日三餐

by PineappleHybridBowling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Chinese Language, M/M, Monster!Tom, Porn With Plot, Top Tom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleHybridBowling/pseuds/PineappleHybridBowling
Summary: i just want to fuck tord.thats all.





	一日三餐

**Author's Note:**

> 我快要被敏感词屏蔽器逼疯了！！！我发了三次啊！三次都被删了……lofter什么时候这么敏感了？居然连图片里的敏感词都能查到，太高级了吧  
> 发在这儿只是为了……为了发在lofter……
> 
> 话说我也是第一次用AO3发东西，原来AO3是这么操作的啊！好厉害！其实有点害羞呢⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄……my English is really poor……
> 
>  
> 
> Monster！Tom/RL！Tord  
> 应该是未来au，我猜  
> 汤是在反攻  
> 领导吐了  
> 模糊不清的表述  
> OOC

直到Tom从后面把头靠在他的肩膀上，Tord才发现他的男朋友已经进门很长时间了。话筒的另一边，Paul依旧在说个不停，他一向如此，从来不会被任何声音打乱做事的步骤，即使那声音听起来像是某人在用嘴唇吮吸皮肤。

“让他挂电话，”Tom吻过勒在Tord耳后的那根绳子，他压着嗓子说话，听起来威慑力十足，“或者让他闭嘴。”

“你体检回来了？”Tord毫不犹豫选择了后者，他甚至没有给Paul解释为什么会突然挂电话，只能希望他能自己体会了。

“是啊，‘体检’。不过他们的药不够用了，所以我打了一半点滴就回来了。”Tom平静地说着让Tord脸色变了几度的话，他在后面把Tord锁在了自己和办公桌之间，他的手扶着Tord的髋部，呼吸已经实打实地打在了他的脖子上，“你一直以来都那么香吗？”

Tord僵着身体，不敢挪动半分，即使隔了好几层衣服，他也能清晰地体会到Tom的阴茎在他的背后生龙活虎。Tom没有按时打完他的药，接下来发生的事情挪威人用脚趾头都能想到。

但是这种即将要雌伏的感觉对于Tord来说真是非常诡异，要知道不管是在什么时候，Tom都能沉默地让他掌握主权，即使Tom知道他可以轻易反转这个局面。但是他也是爱得更多的那个，成年之后总要用另一种形式更健康地表达这种爱意，巧舌如簧永远比唇枪舌剑更好。

刚开始这种事情发生得非常频繁，几乎遍布每一个时间点和Red Army的每一个房间。为了方便，Tom有打开Red Army所有的门的权限，可以这么说，Tom是用他的屁股换取了Tord盲目的信任。这种信任除了给Tom增加舆论负担之外没有任何用处，所以他现在这样做也算是给Tord一个提醒，告诉他在这段荒谬的关系中谁才是老大。

如果Tom的目的真的是这样，那他的确做到了。

Tord的身后传来一股铁器生锈的气味，Tom用已经变得尖锐的手指勾住了他的领子，好让他能顺从地跟着这只爪子施加的压力俯下身来。Tord的侧脸贴着桌子，整个上半身都这样俯在办公桌上，因为缺少经验，他做这个姿势时远远没有正常模样的Tom那么顺从。

“你会习惯的。”Tom一边说一边顶开润滑剂的盖子。他听起来就像个魔鬼。Tord咽下顶在喉咙眼的恐惧，不能分辨出此时此刻布料被撕破的声源是来自Tom的衬衫还是他的裤子，直到Tom把他的外套后摆往上翻起来，然后粗鲁地往他没用过的屁眼里塞手指。

Tord觉得自己会吐出来，他的嘴里已经泛上一股酸味。Tom的举动完全不能算是深思熟虑，如果他真的打了一半药，就会想到这会儿他算是在毫无准备的情况下用一条发育不良的阴茎操他的男朋友。

刚开始Tord很紧张，一部分原因是实际上那是一根爪子而不是手指，他见过在战场上用爪子把敌军的坦克撕烂的Tom，Tord有自知之明——他的身体远没有钢板那么结实；另一部分原因是这会儿他真的非常容易有感觉，Tom在扩张的途中并没有碰过他的阴茎，他却能够因为这事儿直挺挺地立起来。

对于Tord来说，这件事可比被撕烂身体要可怕得多，不亚于一早上起来发现Paul修了眉而Patryk把中分剪成了平刘海。

该来的迟早会来。漫长的准备工作结束后，Tom终于把他的超能爪子从Tord的屁股里撤了出来，有一秒钟Tord松了口气，直到他被Tom粗鲁地翻过身来，然后……他下意识地思考哪一把备用枪离他最近。

很早之前，Tord就接受了Tom会时不时变成这种鬼样——这是他的实验恶果——如果Tord是个好孩子，应该会因为这件事情给急性淋巴细胞白血病患者捐上三百万英镑，患上抑郁症并且为了治愈这个养一条沙皮狗（或者是猫）。他剥夺了Tom身为人的一部分，并且为自己所用，然而其中应该忏悔的事直到现在他才完全意识到。

操，他的男朋友看起来一点都不好。至少没有Tord想象得那么性感火辣，事实上，这就是怪物电力公司里的蓝毛怪稍微拟人一点后的样子，可能要更好看一点，毕竟这是Tom，Tom是他的男朋友嘛，并且在另一个方面的确是让人十万分地称心如意。

只是如果插进去的时候Tord没有喊疼那肯定是在死撑，其实他疼得都快软了，最后Tom几乎是卡着他的腰一寸寸干进去，在Tom完全插进去之后，Tord用手捂住了嘴——他不是会像Tom一样装模作样的家伙，如果有可能，他很愿意把自己的嗓子喊到哑，他捂住嘴只是单纯不想让自己把嘴里的呕吐物吐出来。

这下Tord算是亲身用自己的屁股体会了一下自己和Tom的差距了（各种方面的）。与此同时，Tom在做这事儿时充分展现了他缺乏同情心的本性，他把Tord干得像个破布娃娃，刚开始还有点人性，最后几乎是要把Tord整个吃掉，他扯烂了Tord的上衣，爪子抓破了一片结痂的伤疤，在Tord试着往后退又掐着他的腰拖回来。

其中的罪行太多，最糟糕的应该算上Tord的手臂被扯断的那个部分，不是完好无损那只，是科技与医疗结合的那一只，也就是Tom曾经伤害过的那一只。现在Tord可以在人生计划表中“失去一只手臂”的那一行打两个勾了。他在截肢之后就戴着它，除了几次维修外几乎没有拆下过，它已经成为了Tord的一部分，现在Tom再一次夺走了它，所以他疼吐了。

射精之后的Tom看起来平静了一些，他开始以肉眼可见的速度恢复正常，但是阴茎依旧埋在神志不清的Red Leader的两腿之间。Tord已经射过一次了，早在Tom之前。此时此刻完全可以挤进这个反政府雇佣兵头子的人生耻辱前三，他吐了，可能流了点眼泪，还像偷偷自读的高中生一样射在小腹上，屁股里有一根正在慢慢软下来的阴茎和可以装满半罐酒瓶子的精液。

Tom觉得他的男朋友这样看起来挺不错的，于是笑出了声。Tord在这之后有一小段时间不管Tom怎么叫他都只能发出模糊的哼声，直到Tom把他脸边的呕吐物擦干净，然后俯下身吻他，他才勉强在这个呕吐物味的吻里找回自己。

“你闻起来像只死老鼠，尝起来像过期发毛的火腿肉。”Tom面不改色地说，他一边说一边用手把Tord汗湿的前发往后拨。

“我以为你会说‘对不起’。”Tord虚弱地说，他没力气和Tom继续顶嘴了。

“我觉得道歉的应该是你。”

“操你妈。”Tord说完就被Tom抱了起来，闭上眼之前，他觉得以后他们应该经常这么干。


End file.
